


That's Our Song

by vkusno-katsudon (xevinx)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Playful Disagreement, This is silly but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xevinx/pseuds/vkusno-katsudon
Summary: Phichit and Chrisjust can't seem to agreeon what 'their song' is.





	That's Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rain ([wolfielyall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfielyall)) for the prompt!

"You could not be _more_ wrong!" Chris exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"What?"

Phichit was sat cross-legged on the couch, back resting against the armrest as he faced his boyfriend.

"You're serious? _I Want Your Sex?"_

"Come on, that is so our song!" Phichit insisted, giving the other a little shove. "You sang it at like 3am at that shitty karaoke bar in Hasetsu... totally eye-fucking me from up there the entire time."

"I was drunk out of my mind and above all else _painfully horny;_ we hadn't seen each other in months! Surely that wasn’t our most _romantic_ moment." Chris looked outright offended at the suggestion.

Not that it wasn't a _very_ fond memory. They had spent the duration of that night making out like a couple of hormone-fuelled teenagers in every last bar and club that their friends had dragged them too. (And they may or may not have... given in to their urges in the bathroom of said karaoke bar when they just couldn't wait any longer.)

"I see how you tried to brush it off," Chris continued, "nice try, but I still maintain that our song is _Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You."_

"Babe. Come on. That's a little clichéd... that’s more than a little clichéd."

For someone who had built a reputation as something of a sex symbol, deep down Christophe Giacometti was the most ridiculously romantic person Phichit had ever encountered. That part of him was reserved for his lover and Phichit adored it, of course — but sometimes he really was sappy to the point of embarrassing.

"But don't you remember?" Chris crooned, turning to face Phichit and leaning over him, hands planted on either side of, caging him with his body. "A few nights after _that one,_ when we went for that amazing rooftop candlelight dinner and we slow danced under the stars..."

He stole a kiss and then mouthed his words along Phichit's jaw in the way that always drove him wild.

"It was so beautiful and you looked so _hot_ in that tight-fitted suit and..." Chris's lips made their way down his neck and began to suck a dark bruise right onto his pulse point.

"Oh, I see what’s happening here..." Phichit gasped sharply and let the air out again in a low moan, before raising his hands to push at the other's shoulders. "No... _no,_ those smooth moves aren't going to work on me this time..."

Chris pulled back a little and pouted disappointedly in response, puppy dog eyes looking down at Phichit.

"I'm not saying that it wasn't a great night, but –"

A loud rap on the door interrupted his train of thought.

"It's open," Chris called over, sitting up again and shooting a panicked look in Phichit’s direction.

 _Fuck,_ his eyes screamed. _Yuuri and Victor._

Sure enough, it was their friends that walked in, looking confused and annoyed in equal measure.

"We've been waiting downstairs for half an hour," Victor complained, "what the hell are you two doing?"

The sight they were greeted was an odd one. Phichit and Chris were both fully dressed after all, seemingly ready to head out for dinner... and yet planted firmly on the couch.

"What's the hold up?" asked Yuuri, head cocked to one side as he regarded them.

"Sorry. A bit of a disagreement," said Chris with a shrug.

"Wait a second! You were there, you guys can help," Phichit realised aloud, turning his full attention to their friends. "Isn’t our song –" Phichit gestured between the two of them – " _I Want Your Sex_ — remember, karaoke?"

"– That's not fair!" protested Chris, giving Phichit a playful little kick across the couch. "They weren't there when we danced to _Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_ , so of course they can’t say!"

"You're both wrong," the Katsuki-Nikiforovs chimed in unison, neither of them surprised at they way they did that. The other couple _were_ — the two of them being in sync with each other was cute, but sometimes it got flat out creepy.

"Your song is that old one, uh –  _Kiss You All Over_." Victor declared, hands on his hips. "Now can we _go,_ please?"

"Um... I think that sounds familiar but... I don't even really remember it?" Chris mused. "So why would you say...?"

"Yeah," Phichit folded his arms across his chest, "how can _that_ be a contender for the prestigious title of 'our song'?"

"You really don't remember?" Yuuri asked, the corners of his lips lifting into a knowing smile.

The couple turned to each other, puzzled, before both glancing back at Yuuri. Their silence answered his question.

"Your last night in Hasetsu?" their friend offered, looking at them expectantly.

He only received more blank expressions.

Whichever way Chris and Phichit had considered it, they both knew that it was that week spent in Hasetsu that had changed everything between them. There, they had been reunited after months of long-distance pining to find that they really were perfect together, and in it for the long haul. Now, there were apparently even more important memories from the trip.

"I think that the prospect of being separated again had driven you both to getting... what's the word...?" Victor tapped his chin, deep in thought. "Totally _shit-faced."_

"We lost you, and it took until dawn to find you again — you had broken into the Ice Castle. And were practicing your new _pair skate_ to that song, almost incoherent in your mumblings about retiring from singles skating to partner up, so that you could live together and train together."

"It was kind of adorable..." Victor beamed, eyes soft and fond.

Brows knit in disbelief, Phichit and Chris both looked to each other, each in hopes the other might have something to offer, some shred of recollection.

Nope, nothing.

Yuuri took pity and decided to help them out a little more. "You were stumbling all over the place, catching each other in your arms, slurring the lyrics and pausing timely to practically eat each other's face off."

Phichit literally _squeaked_. "That does sound like us."

"Oh." It was rare that Christophe Giacometti was stunned into silence, but this was really quite the revelation. Still, he found his words again quickly. "Do you mind if we give the song a quick listen and then catch up with you at the restaurant?"

“Sure," Victor sighed, reluctant but ever the romantic. "Please hurry up, though. We're starving."

Once the other couple were gone, Chris pulled out his phone and began to fiddle with it. "I'm on it."

As the music set in, playing on the surround sound system they'd recently had installed, Phichit felt the chill of icy air across his skin; goosebumps jumped up all over his arms. He was transported to a rink, an unfamiliar one, wearing skates that were laced a little too tight and twirling into Chris's arms.

 _Gonna wrap my arms around you_  
_Hold you close to me_  
_Oh, babe I wanna taste your lips_  
_I wanna be your fantasy, yeah_

For his part, Chris suddenly remembered falling over. _A lot._ Hitting the ice at quite a speed. And kissing each other's bruises better. _Kissing more than just that_.

Their memory might still have been dicey but their friends were right; the song was quintessentially them. Hot but not entirely tasteless — maybe even classy, at a push. _Maybe_. Their drunken selves seemed to have done them proud.

 _Don't know what I'd do without you, babe_  
_Don't know where I'd be_  
_You're not just another lover_  
_No, you're everything to me_

"That's it then," Chris breathed out; he couldn't deny the way that the melody resonated somewhere deep inside of him. Perhaps reminiscent of the sadness over their impending separation at the time, the song evoked a strong sense of devotion, of heartfelt affection and of never wanting to let go of his lover, and wasn't that just the _perfect_ sentiment.

"It's confirmed." Phichit concurred, and he sat up on his knees to sling both arms around Chris's neck. "I do wish we remembered that night better, though. And our pair skate routine!"

 _You can see it in my eyes_  
_I can feel it in your touch_  
_You don't have to say a thing_  
_Just let me show how much_

Chris bumped their noses together in an eskimo kiss. "Hmm, but we're going to make an incredible new memory with that song, and hopefully even more."

"You're right." Phichit grinned, his eyes visibly lighting up, "It's going to be absolutely _perfect_ for our first dance as husbands."

"I'm glad that's settled; I can't wait."

They should have gotten up then, turned the music off and headed downstairs to meet their friends. 

They didn't. They started kissing, of course, because how could they _possibly_ resist with _their song_ playing in the background?

 _I wanna kiss you all over_  
_And over again_  
_I wanna kiss you all over_  
_Till the night closes in_  
_Till the night closes in_

By the time the song had ended they were both half-naked, tangled in their crumpled shirts, lovebites peppering their collarbones as they panted shallow breaths.

The sudden silence snapped them back into reality.

"Well, there's a memory," murmured Phichit as he leaned over his fiancé, running his fingertips down Chris's chest and then following suit with his lips.

"Peach, we definitely _can't_ do this at the wedding," Chris said with a smirk spreading wide across his face.

"I'm sure we could find a broom closet or something," Phichit whispered into his ear in response, rolling his body down before nipping at his fiancé's earlobe.

Two most definitely could play at his seduction game and Chris melted gladly under Phichit's touch, eyes hazing over and head tipped back to the heavens.

"You, mon cher, are positively _devious._ "

"Oh, you love it."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Victor and Yuuri oops
> 
> (And sorry for my lame ass old song refs *shrugs*)


End file.
